


[mix] a high and lonesome sound.

by growlery



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanmix, Multi, Nostalgia, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for the avengers_rbb challenge. misslucyjane wrote me <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/490455">this lovely fic</a> for it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[mix] a high and lonesome sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the avengers_rbb challenge. misslucyjane wrote me [this lovely fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/490455) for it.

  
  
[download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?3a021fj7e4zw1hg) / [stream](http://8tracks.com/fooleish/a-high-and-lonesome-sound)

**HIGH LONESOME; THE GASLIGHT ANTHEM**  
and maria came from nashville with a suitcase in her hand  
i always kinda sorta wished i looked like elvis  
and in my head there’s all these classic cars and outlaw cowboy bands  
i always kinda sorta wished i was someone else

**BLACKBERRY STONE; LAURA MARLING**  
and you did always say that one day i would suffer  
you did always say that people get their pay  
you did always say that i was going places  
and that you wouldn’t have it any other way

**THE KIDS FROM YESTERDAY; MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE**  
and you only live forever in the lights you make  
when we were young we used to say  
that you only hear the music when your heart begins to break  
now we are the kids from yesterday

**THE LONELINESS AND THE SCREAM [COVER]; LIZZIE RADIO**  
can you hear the road from this place  
can you hear footsteps, voices  
can you see the blood on my sleeve  
i have fallen in the forest, can you hear me

**WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG; THE KILLERS**  
we’re burning down the highway skyline  
on the back of a hurricane that started turning  
when you were young  
and sometimes you close your eyes  
and see the place where you used to live  
when you were young

**WE SAY SUMMER; ALL TIME LOW**  
i have seen millions of faces ever unchanging  
content with redundancy, i’m not the same way  
searching for change in directions that i want to go

**SWING LIFE AWAY; RISE AGAINST**  
let’s pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow  
and i’ve got some friends some that i hardly know  
we’ve had some times i wouldn’t trade for the world  
we chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go

**LITTLE TALKS; OF MONSTERS AND MEN**  
there’s an old voice in my head that’s holding me back  
well tell her that i miss our little talks  
soon it will all be over, buried with our past  
we used to play outside when we were young  
full of life and full of hope

**KEEP IT STEADY; EMPIRES**  
i saw you dancing like you need to forget  
did you forget, did you forget  
the way you got me with the side of your hip  
it made me forget, made me forget  
i’ve got an endless itch in the pit of my chest  
i’m being my best, i’m weak in my chest

**GIVE IT ALL BACK; NOAH AND THE WHALE**  
and miles away  
the other kids would just grow old  
but we’re making our own way out  
yeah we’re making our own way out

**WE FOUND DARKNESS [MASHUP]; THE JANE DOZE**  
nothing to fear but fear itself  
we’ll be okay, just keep the faith  
shine a light through an open door  
(no we won’t fade into darkness)  
love and life i will divide  
(fade into darkness)  
turn away ‘cause i need you more  
(no we won’t fade into darkness)  
feel the heartbeat in my mind  
(fade into darkness)

**WHERE WE BELONG; LOSTPROPHETS**  
oh take these storms away  
start a brand new story  
i’ll make it through each day  
singing death or glory  
lord won’t answer me  
i won’t let it bring me down

**SUMMER SUN; JUKEBOX THE GHOST**  
my heart has been my teacher i’ve learnt quite a lot  
listened while i could and tried not to get caught  
in the boom badum badum badum badum

**NORTHERN DOWNPOUR; PANIC! AT THE DISCO**  
the ink is running toward the page  
chasing off the days, look back at both feet and that winding knee  
i missed your skin when you were east  
you clicked your heels and wished for me  
through playful lips made of yarn  
that fragile capricorn unravelled words like moths upon old scarves  
i know the world’s a broken bone  
but melt your headaches, call it home

**WHEREVER YOU WILL GO [COVER]; CHARLENE SORAIA**  
i know now just quite how  
my life and love might still go on  
in your heart, in your mind  
i’ll stay with you for all of time

**Author's Note:**

> My original idea for this was basically the emoest mix to ever emo, but the first song I added to the mix was the High Lonesome and that pretty much informed the tone of the rest of the mix. I was going for nostalgia, and sort of quiet longing for something you lost a long time ago, but I wanted it to end on a more positive, hopeful note. It was some permutation of Bucky/Peggy/Steve in my head but I didn't really have a concrete idea of the story, and the story misslucyjane came up with is so, so great, it fits with the mix perfectly. ♥


End file.
